The Babysitter Files
by Contagious Daydream
Summary: All this is is a recount of an experience I had two summers ago. You can choose not to believe me, I could really care less. I just want on record the truth about what happened that summer. Scar, the Homunculi, Father. It all began with a babysitting job.
1. Chapter 1

**Sadly, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I do, however, own the Harrisons and Gwen :D I hope you enjoy. ****Critique and flames welcome.**

**Chapter One: Dream**

I would tell you my name, but be honest with yourself. Do you really care? I could also tell you where I live, but I don't feel like seeing your ugly face at my doorstep. And no, I'm not joking.

Anyway, this is not your average Real World meets FMA story. Ya know, the one where the Fullmetal Alchemist obsessed beauty queen gets sucked through some electronic device by Truth for an unknown reason, meets Ed _completely_ by chance, runs around on adventures with him containing plenty of Winry bashing, and in about the third or fourth chapter has Ed wrapped around her little finger and married by the tenth.

This also isn't the story where the Fullmetal Alchemist obsessed beauty queen (who now has glasses to make up for her _flawlessness_) pops into Amestris with the martial arts skills of Jackie Chan and alchemy ability that even our beloved Eddiekins can't beat.

All this is is a recount of an experience I had two summers ago. You can choose not to believe me, I could really care less. I just want on record the truth about what _really _happened that summer. Scar, the Homunculi, _Father_... but I'm getting far too ahead of myself. It all began with a babysitting job at the Harrisons...

* * *

><p>"NO!"<p>

"YOU WILL TAKE THIS GODDAMNED BATH EVEN IF I HAVE TO DROWN YOU!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU ARE NOT MY MOMMY!"

"WELL YOU MOTHER IS NOT HERE RIGHT NOW SO I'M IN CHARGE!"

With an inhuman scream the little tike I was taking care of hopped his defiant butt out of the tub and raced out of the bathroom, leaving a sopping wet me alone with his older sister, Melanie, also known as Devil's Spawn. Melanie snickered as she watched the vein in my head burst and my left eye twitch uncontrollably. I don't know why she got some sick thrill out of seeing me mad. All I know is that it made her eyes light up like it was Christmas morning and she was receiving her own personal icecream truck.

Melanie, at twelve, was only a few years younger than me yet she already came up to my chin. She said it was because I was short, but I beleive that she is just freakishly tall. Most people agree with her. She had light brown hair adorned with purple and green highlights. She was, "expressing her individuality" as Mrs. Harrison put it. Yeah, if expressing you idividuality meant filing down your nails until they looked like claws and wearing so much makeup that a racoon would mistake you for it's mother then yup, she is just unique.

Melanie stopped snickering and looked at me with a cold gaze, blood red claws tapping the lime green counter she was currently sitting on. "Ya know," she began, speaking slowly as if I was a two year old. "If Tommy slips and falls because _you _failed to watch him properly, _you _will get fired and possibly sued for all you are worth."

As if a switch went off, I stopped twitching immediately and let her words sink in. I hated to admit it, but she was right. This was the best job I have ever had in my seventeen years of existence and possibly the only one I even had a chance at keeping.

You see, I have a little issue with authority. I hate it when people tell me what to do, even if I know that I'm in the wrong and they are in the right. I got fired from my last job, a janitor at Target, because I refused to clean the bathrooms. Sure, it was in my job description according to my contract, but hey bathrooms are nasty and so are the people that use them. So in short, the manager ended up with a sprained neck from the swirly I gave him and I was fired immediately. A few weeks later, I got this babysitting job and swore to myself that I wouldn't lose this one. So far, I was doing okay and Mr. and Mrs. Harrison liked me, but not for long if I allowed their youngest child to get injured.

I returned Melanie's look with a pleading one, hoping she would give me mercy. "Where is he?"

"Well..." she tapped one finger against her glossed lips and arched an almost nonexistant eyebrow. "I just can't seem to remember." She looked at me purposefully and rubbed her index finger and thumb together with her free hand. Did I happen to mention that she was Devil's Spawn?

Begrudgingly, I pulled my damp wallet out of my back pocket and took out a twenty. I hoped this was worth it. I handed her the money. She tried to take it away, but my grip was firm.

"Let _go,"_ she grumbled. I did as I was told and winced as she stuffed it in her shirt. Farewell old buddy, old pal o' mine.

"He told me his new hiding place was in Mom and Dad's room, under their bed," she said as she hopped down off of the counter. "Now if you will excuse me, I am going to go ressurect the dead."

To someone who didn't know her, that would have sounded like a joke, but I knew better. She was dead serious, no pun intended. I watched as she left the bathroom, taking a right down the hall towards the livingroom. Shaking the uneasy feeling that was building up, I took a left down the hall towards the area of the house where all of the rooms were located.

To call the Harrison's home a house was a bit inaccurate. To say something like "mansion" or "Holy shit" was a bit closer. Normally the halls were bustling with workers, but it was Sunday, everyone's day off. Ya know, except mine. Those lucky bastards. I continued my trek towards the bedroom area, keeping my eyes on the path ahead of me. It was so easy to get lost here. Once, a maid told me that long ago a butler forgot to watch where he was going and lost his way. He was never able to find his way out again. Legend has it, his ghost still haunts those very halls today, preying on those innocent souls who lost their way like he did. The maid could have been just trying to spook the new girl, but I was not taking any chances.

Finally, after what had seemed like an eternity, I reached a large circular room. There were five doors, each decorated differently according to the owner. Melanie's room, the one located to the right of the entrance, was painted black and in big red letters it said, "KEEP OUT!" and in littler letters at the bottom said, "THAT MEANS YOU FILTHY PEASANTS!" Isn't she just a doll?

To the left of the entrance was Tommy's room. It was a nice shade of baby blue and decorated with hand prints and various shapes. Near the bottom right corner was a drawing of his family. I chuckled when I saw his interpretation of Melanie. A racoon eyed clawed beast, putting it nicely. There were two other doors. Both were a boring shade of beige and was intended for guests. Lillian, the soon to be head cook, showed me the insides of them. Just one of the rooms were easily bigger than the measely apartment that I lived in.

Finally, right in front of me was the elder Harrison's bedroom. It was so regal, so beautiful, that it would make even the Queen of England sigh in jealousy. The Harrison's had hired a famous architect to design it, Lillian had said. Stepping towards it, I let out a sigh, though not in admirance. That door cost more than all of the things I owned put together when they were new. I reached towards the handle, hoping that I didn't break the door knob. According to Mrs. Harrison, it was made by a long dead ancestor and was one of the last of its kind. I turned the knob and opened the door silently. I stepped inside, wiping my now wet hand on my damp jeans. Yup, he was definitely in here.

I saw wet, tiny feet shaped spots on the carpet leading to under the master bed, just as Melanie had predicted. I winced. Mr. Harrison was crazy about this carpet. If he found out what had happened to it... Let's just say that deer heads won't be the only thing mounted around here. I snapped back to attention as I heard shuffling come from under the bed. A predator like smile crept across my dark skinned face. With the prowess of a skilled hunter, I crept towards the bed. I bent down, my hand darting out under the bed, grabbing a squirming pudgy foot.

For a moment, I thought I had won. Oh, was I wrong. Sharp little teeth bit my hand at full force, actually drawing blood. With a small yelp, I let go and examined the damage. Oh it was ON! I watched Tommy, in all his naked glory, dash from underneath the bed and through the open doorway. Clutching my bitten hand, I got up and ran after him.

So that's how it went on for the next couple of hours. Me hunting Tommy down, Tommy narrowly escaping, usually leaving me with a painful injury to remember him by.

Currently, we were in the kitchen. He had dumped a big vat of flour on me so now I looked like the inside of a drug addict's nose. I sneezed for about the millionth time, attempting to rid my nostrils of flour. Tommy just sat in a cabinet a bit out of my reach while looking down on me. How he got up there, I'll never know. My body was aching and I was bleeding out of more places than I could count.

"No more baths?" He asked, his big green eyes questioning.

I thought this over. Hmm... what the Harrisons don't know won't kill them I guess. "No more," I assured him.

He smiled toothily and put down the wooden spoon I hadn't realized he had. I gulped, glad I had let him have his way. Tommy crawled out of the cabinet and into my waiting arms, yawning. Ya know, like this, he seems almost... innocent. Adorable even.

We both made the journey back to the circular room, his arms wrapped around my neck gently. After I had gotten him dressed and made myself at least half way presentable, we went to the livingroom to check on Melanie. She was in front of the big screen television, drawing something on a piece of paper with substances in jars all around her. A hairbrush sat near the corner of the paper. The television was paused and it showed a circle with a bunch of wierd things in it, shapes I guess. There were two boys, both older than Tommy, with their hands placed on the outer rim of the circle. Both had blonde hair and golden eyes.

Tommy and I leaned over her shoulders, taking care not to knock over anything. On the large sheet of paper was the circle thing on the television.

"Whacha doin'?" I asked in a singsong voice.

Startled, she messed up on one of the shapes she was drawing. She quickly fixed it and then turned to look at me sharply. "I already told you, numbskull. Or was your puny brain unable to remember so much?" she asked condescendingly.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "Just answer the question before I go call animal control on you." I responded in the same tone.

She rolled her green eyes. They were a bit lighter than her younger brother's. "Well if you must know, I am going to successfully do human transmutation."

I nodded my head like I knew what she was talking about, which of course I didn't. She saw right through my ruse ,though, and went on to explain. "I'm going to make a zombie," she said as if I was slow.

"Oh- okay," I responded. Is this the sort of thing I am supposed to prevent? Ya know, since I _am _the babysitter and all? Oh well, I'm actually kind of curious as to how this will turn out.

I scooped Tommy up in my arms as he tried to open one of the jars and sat on a nearby sofa. He tugged on my long black ponytail and pouted, but soon stopped when he realized that I wasn't even really paying attention. The thing Melanie was creating was strangely enchanting, yet something in my being was screaming at me to stop her. To rip the pencil out of her hands and pour all of those substances down the drain. But another part, a much more convincing part, was telling me to let her do it. Maybe even to get involved and help her.

I sat there for a few minutes, contemplating these thoughts. When I heard a hiss in pain, I snapped back to reality. Melanie had gotten a sharp knife and was now cutting her fingertips. She smeared the blood on the paper and dumped all of the contents of the jars onto the paper as well. She was almost done. Tommy had long since crawled out of my lap and was now sitting next to Melanie. I got up and joined them. She plucked a few gray hairs out of the brush and placed it on top of everything else on the paper. It seemed as if it was an offering of some sort.

Quietly, Melanie closed her eyes and positioned her hands as if to pray. After a long moment, she opened them again and placed her hands on the paper. It glowed blue for a second. In that moment, Melanie looked truly happy and triumphant. But that is when things turned sour. As soon as the circle had glowed blue, it turned a menacing purplish redish color. A sudden wind whipped all of our hair around. I glanced at the windows on the walls, but they were shut tight.

The wind continued to howl and seemed to get stronger. The lights flickered off and I could only see by the glow of the circle. Tommy screamed, but it was lost in the blowing tornado. Tears were falling down Melanie's face and she was repeatedly saying, "I'm sorry, I was wrong, I was wrong...". I yanked at her hands, trying to take them off of the paper in hopes to stop whatever was going on, but to no avail. Her hands wouldn't budge. Tommy continued crying and I shuffled over to hold him, never taking my hand off of Melanie's.

She began to disappear. It started with her hands... then her arms... she opened her mouth to scream, but that ,too, was soon gone. All I could do was stare horrificly. I wanted to reach out and help her. She was just a kid after all no matter how much she tried to pretend differently. I wanted to protect her, but all I did was watch. To this day I am ashamed of that.

Black hands snaked their way up her body and she was gone, but the hands weren't. They made their way over to us. I was rooted to the spot and Tommy was stuggling to get out of my iron grasp, having seen what those things had done to his older sister. They wrapped around me, wrapped around Tommy, and all I could do was scream. My body felt as if someone had tossed it in an open fire and repeatedly doused it with gasoline. Tommy clutched my arm and reopened a wound he had made earlier. Earlier. That felt like a million years ago.

Soon, Tommy was gone. And so was I.

* * *

><p>~THIRD PERSON POV~<p>

The wind died down, revealing a wrecked livingroom, but the paper was still intact. The substances that were in the jars had disappeared along with the blood and the hair. It wasn't enough. Just like the Elric brothers, Melanie had learned the hard way that no matter what she gave, or how much she learned, it just wasn't enough.

The television came out of pause and the scene similar to what had occured to the unfortunate babysitter and the children played. It played on until Truth came onto the screen. It paused once more. Truth moved closer and smiled a big, toothy grin.

"My, my what have we here?" he said as he looked around the livingroom. He snickered gleefully. "Looks like I'll have some new guests soon enough. I wonder what I'll get this time around?"

Then the screen went black and the lights flickered on.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is more of an intro. I promise more FMA characters next chapter. So review and tell me what you think and if I should continue. Like I said, critique and flames are welcome.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own FullMetal Alchemist or Darlin by Avril Lavigne. However, I do own Gwen and the Harrisons. Thanks to DarknessArises98, Owlgrrl, Happymeday, and StoneArmAlchemist for alerting and/or reviewing. Critique and flames welcome. Read on :)**

**Chapter Two: ****Welcome to it All**

My eyes fluttered open and I sat up to observe my surroundings. White nothingness. I blinked my eyes a few times, even rubbed them with the palms of my hands, but to no avail. The whiteness was still there. I closed my eyes and thought back to before. Wind whipping, black hands slowly eating away at my existence... am I dead? Or is this some sort of limbo for those who dared to cross into the domain of the dead? I could feel a wave of panic building up inside of me as I thought on it some more.

Will I ever get home? Who was going to pay my rent? And what about Mr. and Mrs. Harrison? And... the kids. Melanie and Tommy. Where were they? Are they dead? Or are they sitting in a wide expanse of nothingness like me? Oh crap, I am the _worst _babysitter in the history of horrible babysitters! First, I had allowed Melanie to make a shape thingy that was supposed to create a zombie. Then, I didn't help her when she was fading away into nothingness. And now, they are alone and probably scared or worse, dead. I groaned and laid back down. Yup, I was so gonna lose this job.

And that is when I noticed the door. It was taller than a house and about as wide as two of me put together. It had circle things on it and they were all connected to... branches? Whatever, the point was is that might be my way out. I rolled over onto my stomach and pushed myself up onto my two feet. I ran towards the door, hoping that it wouldn't disappear like a mirage. I put my hand on it and it was cold, like metal or stone. I gave a great heave, expecting it to give way and reveal a magical meadow of daisies that I would skip through singing, "La la la" off into the sunset. You can guess what happened.

I rubbed my hands together and pushed again. The door wouldn't budge. I tried prying it open. The only thing I achieved from that were sore fingers. WHY WON'T THIS GODDAMNED DOOR OPEN! I prepared myself for my final attack. Placing my feet a shoulder widths apart, I bent down slightly and breathed on my hands. I rubbed them together and faced the door with the best poker face I could muster. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"OPEN SESAME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I swear I heard crickets.

I groaned and let my arms fall down to my sides in defeat. I was too busy wallowing in self pity to notice a white shape outlined in shadows approach.

"Why hello there," a strangely familiar voice said from behind me.

Startled, I spun around quickly and held my hands up in a defensive pose.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," the white shape spoke again. It smiled toothily as if it was enjoying some sort of inside joke that I wasn't a part of.

I uncertainly lowered my arms to my sides again. "Who are you?" I questioned.

The white shape smirked as if it got that question alot. Who knows, it probably did. "Well, I go by many names. Some people call me God, the World, the Universe... I am one, I am all," it paused and looked at me. Or at least I _think _it did. It had no eyes, or any facial features besides a mouth for that matter. "I am _you._"

I looked around me, hoping that thing was talking about someone else. Sadly, I was alone.

"So, uhh... by any chance do you know how I can get out of here?"

The white shape's hand guestured behind me. I looked to where it was pointing, hoping to see a white, shadow outlined taxi service. But all that was there was that wretched door.

"Yah... about that. It won't open," I told it.

I didn't think it was possible, but the shape's smile grew even wider. "Oh it opens, but you'll need to pay a toll."

I shrugged, thinking about the money in my back pocket. "Okay, how much?" I asked as I pulled my wallet out.

"So you _want_ to go through? Heh, that's a first." Something nagged at the back of my brain. Where had I heard that voice before? "As you wish." The shape stepped back a few steps. I heard a creaking from behind me. I turned and nearly peed my pants.

A giant sideways eye was staring back at me, unblinking. Then I noticed the black hands from before. Anything involving them was never good. I backed away slowly, shaking my head slowly at first and then, as the black hands got closer, faster. "No, no," I mumbled.

"This is what you asked for! There's no turning back now, girly!" The shadow outlined shape shouted.

A lightbulb went off in my head. That voice was my own. "Wait!" I screamed as the black hands shot out and entangled me once more. The shape just stared at me, smiling wickedly.

The black hands were pulling me through the doors and closer to the eye. I tried to grab for anything, but there was nothing. I screamed, but no one was there to hear it. The doors closed and I faced what was on the other side.

* * *

><p>I woke up to a soft tongue licking my face and teeth nibbling at my clothes. I yawned and rolled over onto my side. I just layed there for a second before I realized how abnormal that was.<p>

"GAH! GET AWAY FOUL BEASTS!" I screamed as I sat up, flapping my arms around wildly.

"Uhh... Gwen? Look around you," a solemn voice advised. I did as I was told and immediately my face fell. The foul beasts I was so afraid of were big fluffy sheep. Yeah, so scary. I turned towards the general area where the voice had come from. I caught my breath. Melanie. My head whipped around wildly as I searched for Tommy. He was chasing a blue butterfly with the happiest expression on his face. Did he even realize what was going on? I rubbed my temples. Gah, my brain felt like I had just crammed for a big test.

Ignoring the throbbing pain in my noggin, I crawled through the sheep over to Melanie. She had her knees drawn up close to her chest and her head was resting on them. Her arms were folded and part of them were hidden from view. I sat down next to her casually, my hands absentmindedly twirling pieces of grass.

We sat quietly for a few minutes before I finally broke the silence.

"So... where are we exactly?" I asked her.

"Risembool, if the impossible amounts of sheep and rolling hills are any indication," she responded.

It was quiet again.

"What did you lose?" she asked, looking at me out of the corners of her eyes.

"Huh?" I responded smartly.

She rolled her eyes and mumbled something that sounded like, "Can she get any dumber?". Who knows, I could be wrong. "What did you lose when you crossed through the gate?" she rephrased.

"...You mean that huge door with the circles and branches?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Yes," she assured me, the eye I could see beginning to twitch. "What part of your body did you have to give up as your toll for crossing over?"

Something in my brain clicked. "Ummm..." I mumbled as I assessed my body. Both arms, both legs... I took off my shoes and socks to check my piggies. Yup, all ten of them still there. "I'm all here. Maybe that white shadow thing took my money as payment..."

"Or maybe he took what was left of your brain," she remarked snarkily.

"Okay, look-" I stopped mid comeback when I noticed her eyes, or eye. In her annoyance, she had turned her face fully towards me so I got a good look at it. The eye farthest from me, the left one, was badly scarred, swollen shut, and bleeding some. Small scars and purple bruises covered the entire left half of her face and the ear on that side was badly mangled. Biting her bottom lip, she turned her face away from me, the good eye shining with tears.

I scooted closer to her, my arm outstreched. "I-I'm so sorry," I stuttered, unsure of how to comfort her.

Melanie frustratedly wiped her eye, careful to avoid the entire left side of her face. "We should get going, we won't accomplish anything by just sitting here," she said, her voice breaking as she got up. She hurriedly waded through the sea of sheep towards Tommy, causing a few bahs of protest here and there. I looked at the empty space she had just recently occupied, a million questions running through my mind.

"Why?" I asked a nearby sheep. He just looked at me lazily and then went back to grazing.

* * *

><p>We were walking along a county road. My shoes were back on and Melanie had taken to ignoring me. Tommy was walking next to me, taking in his surroundings quietly. Although, it's not like he had a choice. Turns out, he had lost his voice. It was his "payment" to cross through the gate. (That whole concept still blows my mind, but Melanie refuses to dumb it down for me.) I had found out when I had tried to start up casual conversation. Turns out walking down a lonesome road with nothing but hills, sheep, and the occasional house to look at for hours on end makes you bored. Who knew?<p>

"So um... Melanie. How is school?"

Silence with a dash of cold glare.

Okay, that was awkward. That look made me scared to check if the second or third time was the charm. So I did what any incredibly bored seventeen year old would do. I began talking nonsense to a three year old.

"So Tommy, do you believe in unicorns?"

Silence.

"If you do, I fully support you in your crazy notions."

Silence.

I looked down and noticed that instead of looking at me, he was staring at his feet. Melanie had sped up, but I could still hear her choked noises. "Am I missing something?" I wondered out loud.

"No," Melanie spat ahead of us. "You're perfectly fine, but Tommy on the other hand has lost his voice." Her voice dropped lower to a volume she probably thought I couldn't hear. "It's all my fault..."

Woah, talk about angst. "Look, Mel, it isn't-"

"Don't," she cut me off. "It is my fault. If I hadn't tried to bring stupid grandmother back we wouldn't be in this mess. Me and my dumb arrogance." Her voice sounded thick.

Okay. One, grandmother? What was she going on about? And two, I have to agree with her on the arrogance part. That was dead on. Pushing these thoughts to the back of my mind I tried to think of ways to help this distraught preteen. What had my mother always done to cheer me up when I had had a bad day at school? Oh yeah. I lifted Tommy up in my arms and conveniently quickened my pace until I was right next to Melanie. Here goes nothing.

_Darling_  
><em>you're hiding in the closet once again,<em>  
><em>start smiling<em>

Melanie looked over at me with an expression that was a cross between bewilderment and annoyance. I shrugged. Tommy clutched his ears, probably wishing that the shadow outlined white thing had taken his hearing too. I went on.

_I know you're trying_  
><em>real hard not to turn your head away<em>  
><em>pretty darling<em>  
><em>face tomorrow, tomorrow is not yesterdaaay<em>  
><em>Yesterday oh oooooh<em>

"You do realize that you can't sing, right?" she commented harshly, her words softened by confusion. I ignored her and continued on with my tone deaf melody.

_Pretty please_  
><em>I know it's a drag<em>  
><em>wipe your eyes and put up your head<em>  
><em>I wish you could be happy instead<em>  
><em>There's nothing else I can do<em>  
><em>But love you the best that I can<em>  
><em>yeah yeah yeah yeah<em>

She rolled her eyes, realizing that I would continue no matter what harsh words she sent my way. Apparently Tommy realized this too. He squirmed out of my arms and went a little ways ahead. Close enough to still be in sight, but far enough away to not hear us, namely me.

_Darling_  
><em>I was there once a while ago<em>  
><em>I know<em>  
><em>that it's hard to be stuck with<em>  
><em>people that you love<em>  
><em>when nobody trusts<em>

She grinned a little, but masked it with annoyance. She turned her face away from mine and pretended to be examining the evening sky.

_Pretty please_  
><em>I know it's a drag<em>  
><em>wipe your eyes and put up your head<em>  
><em>I wish you could be happy instead<em>  
><em>There's nothing else I can do<em>  
><em>But love you the best that I can<em>  
><em>yeah yeah yeah yeah<em>  
><em>that I can ooooh<em>

I draped my arm across her shoulders like I was an old friend and looked at the evening sky with her as we continued to walk. Much to my surprise, she didn't shrug me off. I smiled to myself. At least I was able to do something right.

_You're not the only one who's been through_  
><em>I've been there alone and now so are you<em>  
><em>I just want you to know, want you to know it's not your fault.<em>

I stopped and held both of her shoulders, facing her head on. I stared into her one good light green eye and she defiantly met my brown ones. I could see pain and self loathing in that eye. Something no child should have. I spoke the next words more than sing them.

_it's not your fault_  
><em>Your fault, your fault<em>  
><em>it's not your fault<em>  
><em>Your fault, your fault, your fault<em>

Her eye welled up with tears and I could see her struggling to hold them back. This time she did shrug my hands off of her shoulders and began to walk again. I followed and quickly caught up. I continued singing horribly.

_Pretty please_  
><em>I know it's a drag<em>  
><em>wipe your eyes and put up your head<em>  
><em>I wish you could be happy instead<em>  
><em>There's nothing else I can do<em>  
><em>But love you the best that I can<em>

Melanie sighed and muttered a small, "Thanks". She even went as far as to_ smile. _Sure it was wierd because half her face was a bruised cut mess, but it was a smile none the less. I grinned and began to skip backwards, becoming cocky. I sang even louder than before, not caring whose evening I interupted.

_Pretty please_  
><em>I know it's a drag<em>  
><em>wipe your eyes and put up your head<em>  
><em>I wish you could be happy instead<em>  
><em>There's nothing else I can do<em>  
><em>But love you the best that I can<em>  
><em>yeah yeah yeah yeah<em>  
><em>that I can ooooh<em>

Melanie's eyes traveled to behind me and her eyes lit up. I didn't bother to turn around to see what it was, but I did notice that out lonesome country road was now bordered by twin walls of stone.

_Darling_  
><em>you 're hiding in the closet once again,<em>  
><em>start smiliiiiiiiing<em> oooooh OOOF!

I finished the song with a bang... literally. My back was now on the ground and I was staring up at the sky. I felt a dull throbbing in the back of my head. Welcome back headache. Long time, no see. I heard laughter next to me. Well, at least Melanie's troubles weren't haunting her for the time being.

Groaning, I sat up to look at what I had tripped over. It was a black and white dog with a... metal leg? Tommy was crouched down, petting the dog with a sad look on his face.

"Oh yeah, I'm just fine you guys. Thanks for asking," I muttered sarcastically as I got up off the hard grassy ground.

Melanie was too busy rolling on the ground laughing at my failure to stay upright to notice. The dog Tommy was petting got a wiff of us and began barking- LOUD. That shut Melanie up. She had a panicked look on her face and I was frantically looking for a place to hide. Grass... grass... grass... CRAP WHY IS THERE SO MUCH GRASS!

"Ed! Go check whose at the door!" A female voice yelled from inside the house.

"Yeah, yeah Winry. Don't get your panties in a bunch," a voice responded lazily, probably male and, I'm going out on a limb here, Ed.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" The female voice, which I'm guessing belongs to Winry, sounded angry and verging on insane.

"No-nothing..." 'Ed' covered nervously.

The barking died down and Melanie, Tommy, and I were huddled together. I didn't know about them, but I was fearing for my life. What if these people were crazy rednecks who had a taste for cute teens and light brown haired children? What if it was legal here to kill trespassers? Or worse, what if they didn't invite us in for dinner?

The door opened and the black and white metal limbed dog trotted to it. Great, that damn canine was gonna rat us out. Hello death.


End file.
